


The Apprentice

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Draco laments...





	The Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

The tyro status of his apprenticeship had ended, yet he still felt he knew nothing of what he had been training for. He wasn’t ready for the role he’d been given. He knew it; his parents knew it, even his crazy psychotic bitch aunt warned that it was too soon. The Dark Lord refused to listen. 

 

He never questioned the plan to destroy the boy. He even knew why it must be the Dark Lord, but he would have gladly switched. Why does the Dark Lord get the Boy Who Lived, while he gets the responsibility of killing The Only One HE Ever Feared?


End file.
